


Well The Weather Outside is Frightful

by frnkensteingrl (Themikaylanicole)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themikaylanicole/pseuds/frnkensteingrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends are trapped inside the house after a huge snowstorm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Frank's point of view.

You’d think after living in Jersey my whole life, I’d be used to dealing with snow by now. You’d also be completely fucking wrong. It was still an absolute nightmare to drive in. Everything was so blindingly white and in your face. The roads were covered up so thick with the stuff that you could barely make out the caution lines. Just because I had experience dealing with this shit, doesn’t mean I enjoyed it by any means. And okay, like I probably shouldn’t even be out driving right now but Gerard and I had plans to meet up for weeks now – and we’d already had to reschedule twice. I just hope he has the heat cranked to the highest setting because once I step foot out of this car I’m going to turn into a block of ice. I fumbled with the radio for a bit, trying to find something that was tolerable. There was nothing but Christmas songs on every station. If I had to listen to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer one more time I was going to scream. _“Well the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_.” I immediately clicked the off button. Fuck the snow.

....

When I finally saw the sign for Gerard’s street I could not have been more thrilled. I said about fifty “thank you’s” as I turned and made my way to his house. It felt like I had been on the road for hours. Every car on the road had been going at least 20 miles per hour because of the weather. I was completely beat. As I pulled into the driveway I was mentally preparing myself for just how cold it was going to be once I turned off the heat and stepped foot outside. I lightly whimpered and shut the car off; the cold slowly started creeping in. I rubbed my hands in front of my face, “Alright, here’s goes nothing.” I took a deep breath and got out of the car. My face was immediately assaulted by the wind, it felt like tiny pinpricks against my cheeks. I hugged my arms around myself, trying to retain some body heat and quickly made my way towards the door.

Gerard answered after one knock, as if he had been by the door waiting for me. “Frankie! It’s good to see you, man.” He quickly pulled me inside and out of the cold. I was practically shivering. My face was beet red and felt like it had been rubbed down with sandpaper. He stepped closer to properly greet me with a friendly embrace. I almost sighed as I felt his arms around me, warming my mid-section. “Fuck Gee,” I said, leaning into his body, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible. “If you let go I’m probably going to morph into the abominable snowman.” He let out a loud, goofy laugh and just held me tighter. I pressed my cold nose into his neck and felt him shiver.

He pulled away and rubbed the spot on his neck where my nose had been. “Man, you weren’t kidding. You’re freezing. I can almost hear your teeth chattering from over here.” The corners of Gerard’s mouth lifted up in a smirk as he teased me. He laughed even harder when he saw the pitiful look I gave him. “I almost turned into a snowman for you, you better be nicer to me, asshole.” I took off my coat and scarves and placed them on the rack by the door. I took my hat off next, running my fingers through my hair so it didn’t look ridiculous from being under my hat all morning. I turned to face Gerard and he walked over to me and grabbed my cheeks. He pinched them like he was talking to a child. “Aw, I’m sorry Frankie. Want me to make you some coffee to warm you up?” He cooed. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, his hands fell from my face. “Yes you ass, it’s the least you could do after making fun of my misfortune.” He scoffed and I heard him mutter “right this way, princess.” I gasped dramatically and jumped on his back as soon as he turned to head to the kitchen. I let a high-pitched giggle as he stumbled forward trying to find his balance. Once he steadied himself, he laughed and grabbed my hands that were currently latched around his neck and brought them to his waist. “Remind me again why I wanted you to come over?” I didn’t even have to look at his face to tell he was smirking. I just giggled and tightened my grip around his waist and held on as I followed him into the kitchen. “Because I’m adorable,” I said innocently as I pulled away from his back. I hopped up to sit on the counter top as he started on our coffee. 

“Oh yeah, you’re adorable alright,” still sounding as cheeky as before. He had his back to me as he stretched to grab two mugs out of the cabinet. His shirt lifted as he grabbed the mugs, exposing the strip of skin above the waistline of his pants. I forced myself to look away before he could turn around to see me staring. “So, I have a shit ton of old horror movies with our names on them waiting in the living room. You know if you wanted to go and pick out our first one.” Gerard said, turning to grin at me. I smirked and rolled my arm down and bowed like the gentleman I am, before hoping off the counter to go set up. Gerard snorted and lightly kicked my butt as I walked away. I turned and clutched my chest feigned shock before running to the living room. It was only a few minutes later when Gerard found me snuggled into the corner of the couch when he entered the living room, coffee in hand. 

“Ah, looks like we’re starting with Suspiria tonight, good choice,” He was almost beaming as he placed the mugs on the table in front of us. Gerard was a huge fan of Italian horror films so it was no surprise that this was one of his favorites. “I figured you’d be pleased,” I looked up at him, a smug smile on my face. He laughed and then snapped his fingers and headed back to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a plate of cookies. “Almost forgot about these, mom sent these over a few days ago.” I looked up at him, eyes wide like he was holding a plate of gold. Gerard giggled as I made grabby hands at the plate, grabbing two cookies before he could even sit on the couch. 

“Dude, tell your mom I love her. She makes the best cookies.” I took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie. I almost moaned it was so gooey and soft. I glanced over at Gerard who had a strange look on his face. I cocked my head to the side, his eyes met mine and he instantly looked down, shaking his head and laughing. I softly punched his shoulder and he leaned forward to grab the remote and start the film. There was a comfortable silence as we sat and enjoyed our coffee and cookies. This was worth traveling in the snow and almost getting frostbite. Gerard’s house was warm and cozy. It had the perfect vibe, familiar and safe – kind of like Gerard himself. It was also surprisingly clean, despite his usual habits of being a mess. But to be honest, that’s probably his mother’s influence. 

“I can’t begin to tell you just how nice it is to watch something other than a holiday movie,” I said, finally breaking the silence. Gerard snickered and turned his face to look at me. I smiled a little and tightened my grip on my mug, the coffee still warming my hands. “Aw, little Frankie isn’t feeling the Christmas spirit?” He leaned over and poked my side, repeatedly. I yelped and tried to push his hand away. I hated that he knew how ticklish I was. The sounds I was making were somewhere between little gasps and a laugh. 

“No, no it’s not that,” I said between breaths, finally pushing his hand away. Gerard just laughed and took another sip of coffee. “I just can’t stand holiday movies; every time I visit my mom it’s all she has playing on TV. They’re all so cliché: girl meets boy, there’s romantic tension but they can’t get together until they discover the magic of Christmas.” Gerard looked at me with this cute amused expression as I waved my hands around, dramatically emphasizing my point. “And there’s always some wide-eyed kid trying to save the day, like seriously. You should watch some of the things they show on Hallmark. Also, why is Gretchen Wieners in literally every Christmas movie?” I huffed and then reached for another cookie. Gerard was clutching his stomach, doubled over from laughing so hard. I narrowed my eyes at him, the corners of my mouth lifted up in a small smile. I snickered and pushed his shoulder and told him to shut up. He just grinned at me and lifted his hands in defense. 

I turned away to face the TV again. I put my mug down and hugged my arms around myself. Gerard snorted and he leaned over to peck my cheek. I looked down at my lap, my hair falling and hopefully covering up the red that was slowly creeping onto my face. I felt his breath on the side of my face as he moved away, causing a tiny shiver to run down my body. He frowned and asked if I was still cold. My cheeks grew even hotter. I nodded my head and he said he’d go grab some blankets for us. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in as he exited the room. I ran my hands up and down my face, trying to pull myself together. Fucking Gerard, why’d he have to be so – I don’t even know. It was just everything about him; he always managed to have this effect on me. I hugged my body even tighter; it actually was a bit nippy in here now that I think about it. 

Just then, Gerard came back into the room carrying few blankets. “Here you go, princess,” He snickered as he approached the couch. I rolled my eyes and thanked him as he sat down beside me. He handed me a blanket and I graciously took it and wrapped myself up. I thought he was going to grab one of the extra blankets but Gerard just took the other end of the one I was currently using and wrapped it around us both. My breath softly hitched, I felt him move even closer into my side. His thigh was touching mine as he continued to press himself into my side to get comfortable. I turned my head to look at him and he just smiled like this was nothing. Which, it wasn’t like this was anything new for us. Gerard and I have always been a bit handsy with each other. But right now I felt like I was in the middle of one of those cheesy ass Hallmark films.

“Better now?” He looked up at me, finally settled into my side. His hazel eyes were shiny and I almost wanted to look away but I didn’t. “Yeah, thanks,” I smiled at him. He looked pleased, smiling back at me before turning back to the movie. We were almost to the end of the film when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I shuffled, trying to ignore the blood rushing to my face as I squeezed my hand in-between our thighs to retrieve my phone. It was a weather alert for our area. I read it and my face fell. “What is it, Frank?” Gerard furrowed his brows and looked at me, obviously concerned. 

“It’s an alert from the Weather Channel. It says that ‘due to the severe weather conditions and snow accumulation, all roads in the surrounding areas are closed until further notice. Residents are encouraged to stay inside and be on high alert for power outages and dropping temperatures.’ Fuck, I didn’t even realize it was that bad out there.” I said looking over at the window. Gerard must of read my mind because he shot up the same time I did, following close as we both went to look out the window. Sure enough there was nothing but blankets of snow covering everything. It was a huge difference from when I was out there. The road, cars, street signs, everything was pure white. 

We walked towards the front door to see if we could a better view. It was pointless because as soon as Gerard opened the door, snow fell in and covered his head. You could barely hear Gerard as he struggled to close the door because my laughter was so loud. Once he finally got the door shut, there was a light dusting of snow all over the floor and Gerard. I clutched my stomach as he tried to shake the snow from his dark hair. “It’s not funny, Frank,” He tried to fight his own laughter. I just laughed even harder. Gerard walked over to me and shook his hair in my face, spraying my face with little water droplets. It was his turn to laugh at me. I brought my hands up to wipe my face. “Ha ha,” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“But really, what are we going to do? What if we need something?” Gerard shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know. I mean, we have food and drinks so we don’t really need anything else. Plus, we still have power. We should be fine right here.” Unfortunately Gerard spoke too soon because we soon heard a loud whirling sound and then the place went dark. “Fuck. Are you kidding me?” He turned and walked towards his utility room where the breakers were located. I headed back to the couch to wait for him to return. The temperature in the room was slowly dropping. I shivered and covered myself with the blanket. 

Minutes passed and Gerard wasn’t back yet. I was starting to get a little worried. I snuggled further into the blanket and the house got colder. Gerard finally returned with a few candles in his arms. “Well, bad news is that the power is going to be out for a while. As it turns out, the power lines are being weighed down by ice, causing rolling blackouts throughout the area.” Gerard tried to smile, still standing by the door. I raised my eyebrow at him, urging him to continue and get to the good news. Hoping there was some good news in this situation. His mouth made a little “oh” as he caught on and continued. “But the good news is I have candles, blankets and a fire place in the den?” His voice got higher at the end like he was asking a question. “Okay, well that’s a plus,” I said as I grabbed all the blankets that were on the couch. He looked amused as I moved towards him, slightly waddling from trying to avoid tripping over the blankets. He just grinned and turned to lead the way. As we entered the den, Gerard started setting out the candles to add a little light to the room. I let him do all the work and quickly made my way over to the couch to wrap up. Chills started running up and down my body, I fucking hate the cold. Another thing I hated was how good Gerard’s ass looked as he bent down to get the fire place going. His tight, black jeans had slipped just enough to see his underwear sticking out. 

The fireplace was bright, filling the room with a soothing orange glow. Gerard stood and faced me, my eyes shot up to meet his, silently hoping he couldn’t tell I was just blatantly staring at his ass. He gave me a weird look and I just smiled sweetly at him. He laughed breathily and asked me to help him move the couch a little closer to the fireplace. I whimpered as I removed myself from my blanket cocoon. We stood on opposite sides of the couch and slowly slid it towards the blazing fire. Once we found the perfect spot I practically flung myself at the couch to grab the blankets. Gerard sniggered and joined me under the blankets once again, snuggling even closer into my side. Once he was settled he was so close that he was almost in my lap. 

“I can’t believe our luck. First we get trapped, and then the power goes out. Some movie marathon,” I complained. I threw my head back against the couch and my hair fell forward and covered my face. I could feel Gerard laughing into my side as I huffed and blew my hair out of my eyes. 

Gerard playfully pouted and tapped my nose, “There, there. I know this sucks but how was I supposed to know that the day we were supposed to hang out that a snowstorm would come through and fuck up our plans?” He rested his head on my shoulder and looked up at me with these huge puppy eyes. His eyelashes were long and dark, fuck – he was pretty. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. For what it’s worth I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else,” I said truthfully. The look on Gerard’s face instantly transformed into one of happiness. I beamed back at him. “Aw Frankie, you mean you’d pick little ole me over everyone else?” Even though he was teasing me, he had no idea just how true that was. I’d choose him, every single time. I did a little laugh, “Of course I would. You’re my best friend.” As soon as the words left my mouth I could have sworn I saw his face fall just the tiniest amount. 

It must have just been my imagination because that smile was back on his face in seconds. We continued to snuggle by the fire. If anyone had of tried to tell me that I’d be snuggling with Gerard by a fireplace I would have told them that they had more than just sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads. Unfortunately, this little fantasy wasn’t enough to get rid of the chill that was making its way down my back. I could feel myself getting goosebumps as the temperature decreased even more. I shivered and Gerard moved his head from my shoulder and looked at me, questioningly. 

“Gee, it’s still too fucking cold. I swear, I can see my breath,” I took a deep breath and sure enough a little puff of air appeared as I exhaled. He frowned and pulled away from my side, I shivered again at the sudden loss of warmth. He bit his lip and looked around, trying to think of a solution. “Fuck, Frank I don’t know what else to do. These are all the blankets in the house. I mean” – he cut himself off. My eyes widened as I looked at him, clearly wanting him to finish. Gerard just bit his lip even harder and looked helpless, trying to find the words to say whatever he had in mind.

Gerard sighed heavily and looked up to meet my eyes. “Okay. So this is completely insane and I totally get if you don’t want to do this, but I think I have a solution. It’s just really, really odd and I don’t even know if it’ll work and” – I cut him off, mid-ramble. “Gerard, just spit it out. I feel like my lips are going to turn blue. I’ll try anything.” He still looked unsure. 

“Okay… so I’ve always heard that in freezing temperatures it’s best to keep warm by stripping down and sharing body heat.” My mouth dropped and I’m pretty sure my eyes were almost bulging out of my head. His mouth opened to protest, “I swear that’s what I’ve heard. Apparently soldiers do it all the time to help prevent hypothermia.” 

“Gerard that sounds like the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard” I scoffed and rolled my eyes. This had to be some kind of joke. I mean, he couldn’t actually be suggesting that we just get naked and “share body heat.” Well, as luck would have it I was about to be proved wrong because Gerard raised his eyebrow at me and started stripping. “Wanna bet?” He challenged as he continued to shed his clothing. I must have looked like a fish sitting there with my mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say because he laughed at me. I just gaped at him, watching him strip down to his underwear. 

“Alright, it’s your turn,” He said, standing to face me, looking down at me expectantly. My eyes just trailed down his body, taking him all in. His pale skin looked radiant as the orange hue from the fire covered him. Gerard was breathtaking. My eyes traveled down to the dark trail of hair that led down to his underwear. I heard him snort and immediately tore my eyes away from his package. “You’re out of your fucking mind if you think I’m about to get naked, it’s like five degrees in here.” I protested. Crossing my arms and looking up at his eyes.

“You said you’d try anything. Now take your fucking clothes off Iero, or I’ll do it for you.” His eyes narrowed and he fucking smirked at me. I quickly grabbed the blanket and tightened it around me. “You wouldn’t,” I shot back. He would, because he proved me wrong once again as he made his way over to me and ripped the blanket off. Gerard straddled my hips and reached down to pull my shirt off. I tried to fight him off but failed miserably because as soon as his fingers trailed up my sides I started to laugh. He had this evil glint in his eyes as he shot me this shit-eating grin. He tugged my shirt off and threw it behind his head to join his pile of clothes on the floor. He slid off my lap and got on his knees in front of me. I felt my shoes being pulled off and heard them as they hit the floor, one by one. My breath hitched and he looked at me through those pretty, long lashes and his grin got even bigger. I tried to think about everything but the fact that my best friend was on his knees in front of me, trying to take my pants off. The cold air stung my skin and my nipples hardened. He successfully managed to unhook my belt and pants and he met my eyes once again before grabbing either side of my waistband and started pulling my pants down. I looked up at the ceiling and I could feel his fingertips brush against my thighs as he yanked my pants down until they were pooled around my ankles. 

Once he finally rid me of my pants, Gerard stood and that shit-eating grin was back on his face. I tried to cover up my body as much as I could with my hands. “I can’t believe you just did that,” I gave him my best glare, to which he just laughed at. “Well, believe it sugar. Now scoot down so we can warm up.” I did what I was told and moved down so I could lie on the couch. Gerard picked up the blankets and maneuvered them around so he could lie on top of me, bringing the blankets down with him. Blood immediately rushed to my face as he shifted and tried to find a comfortable position. I fought to keep the blood from rushing to other places while he was wiggling around on top of me. He finally settled in one spot, laying his head on my shoulder. I slowly shifted and heard him lightly gasp as I moved one of my thighs between his legs; our lower halves were pressed together. I acted like it was no big deal when he moved his head a little to look at my face. One of his eyebrows rose up and he just stared at me like he was studying my face. My lips quirked up and I smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and brought his face back down to my shoulder.

We lay like that for a while, our bodies pressed against each other. My skin felt like it was on fire as the warmth from Gerard washed over me. My hands twitched at my sides, I had been too freaked to do anything with them. I took a deep breath and slowly began to wrap my arms around Gerard’s waist, sighing as the heat between us increased. I felt Gerard relax in my arms and his hand came up to rest on my chest. I felt him press his face into my neck, his breath fluttering over my skin like soft kisses. We snuggled even closer, savoring the contact and the heat between us. Tingles ran down my neck as he slowly moved his nose back and forth. 

“Is this weird? This is weird.” I shivered when I felt his lips move against my skin. He must have thought it was because I was cold because he held me even closer. I let out a breathy laugh, “No Gee, this isn’t any weirder than when we slept next to each other in a van for months on end during tour.” He laughed into my neck. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. At least we’re not covered in bruises or fake blood.” I smiled remembering how it was before we could finally upgrade to a bus. All of us were squeezed into a tiny van with our equipment taking up most of the room. Gerard and I would always end up next to each other. For some reason we were obsessed with the look of being covered head to toe in blood. “Oh God, I remember having to practically peel ourselves off of each other every day.” Gerard let out this honking laugh and started drawing invisible patterns on my chest.

Having him this close was starting to drive me crazy. I lifted my hips trying to relieve some of the pressure on my groin and Gerard gasped. His body tensed up and I swear he stopped breathing. I was still for a few seconds before pressing my hips into his again. His breathing became heavier and his fingers started moving on my chest again. I ran my fingertips up and down his back and pressed even harder this time. Gerard’s hips bucked and our dicks made contact for the first time. “Frankie?” He sounded confused, his lips moving against my neck. 

I moved a little so I could look down at him, his head shot up and our eyes met. I moved my hand up to caress his cheek, he leaned into the contact. “It’s okay Gerard. I – I want this. It’s okay,” I whispered and inched forward to close the space between us. Gerard made a surprised noise and then responded by pressing harder against my lips. It was like a fire had sparked inside of us, burning bright as our lips moved in sync. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. Immediately, I opened up and let him slip it in, softly massaging it with my own. My hand slipped back down to his hip. I gripped his hips and moved him so our middles were perfectly aligned. I felt his hand snake around the back of my head and lightly tug at my hair. I sighed into his mouth. We kissed for a while, my hands kneading his hips as I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in my hair. 

Gerard was the first to break away, breathing heavier than before. He propped himself up and our eyes met, his free hand ghosted down my chest. His touch was causing little shivers to erupt all over my body. The slight smile that was present on his face turned into a full grin when he heard me moan as his fingers lightly ran over my nipple. “Frank…” he began, trying to find his words. My hands trailed up and down his sides, I could feel him shiver above me. “I want – is this something you want? Because I want this, I want this so bad. But only if you do too,” he sounded so fucking earnest. My heart felt like it was melting inside my chest. 

“Fuck Gerard, you have no idea just how bad I want this too.” I said as I tightened my grip on his sides and ground our hips together, causing him to let out a delicious moan. His eyes were dark, completely lusted over. We did this a few more times; I could feel his dick flushed hard against my own. Both of us already leaking and trying to get off. Gerard leaned down and put his mouth right next to my ear, his breath was hot and I suddenly couldn’t think straight. I felt him lick the shell of my ear and then bite the lobe. 

“Ah – fuck,” I said, sounding slightly wrecked. Gerard let out a quick laugh before smirking; I could feel his lips on my neck – the bastard. He placed a kiss beneath my ear before moving up to speak. “I’m going to fuck you into this couch now,” I shuddered. He kissed his way down the side of my neck, stopping to suck on my pulse. I let out a low growl as he sucked even harder, bringing more blood to the surface. I dug my fingers into his hip as he bit down, nibbling on my neck. I shifted my legs to place my thigh between his legs and rubbed against his erection. He hissed and bit down harder, breaking the skin. 

“Shit,” I breathed out. I lifted a hand to the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair, silently encouraging him to continue. He got the hint and slid down the rest of the way, biting and licking as he went. Gerard stopped once he got to my chest, focusing his attention on my nipples that were still hard from the cold air. I hissed as he ran his tongue over one of them, his hand tugging on the other. The way he was biting and working my nipples was driving me crazy; I was squirming under him making incoherent sounds. He ran his fingers up and down my thighs as he inched down further, leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach. He scraped his nails down my thighs as he pulled my underwear off, his following shortly after. He licked a long, wet trail up my thigh as he came back up my body. He pushed my legs up and propped himself in-between my thighs. 

My dick twitched as his breath ghosted over it. He kissed the space between my thigh and dick. “Gerard… fuck. Can you just? Please?” I was pushing my hips up; hoping he would stop teasing and just fucking touch me already. He laughed and looked up to meet my eyes. I peered down at him and kept rocking my hips. He grinned and then ran his tongue down my erection, his eyes never leaving mine. “Oh God,” I gasped. He swirled his tongue around the head, tonguing at the slit and licking up the pre-cum that had already surfaced. He then slowly took the tip into his mouth, applying the lightest amount of pressure. I tried to push further into his mouth but his hands pinned me down. He brought his hand up to pump me while he worked the tip. I cursed and my head was slowly tossing around on the pillow. I snaked a hand down to grab onto his hair, I wanted more. Gerard finally moved his hand and took me further in his mouth. I threw my head back against the pillow. 

“Fuck you are good at that. Ah – so, so good at that,” I tightened my grip on his hair. He hummed in appreciation and it sent tremors down my dick. He sucked even harder, expertly swirling his tongue and he bobbed his head on my dick. My back was slightly arching as I pushed into his mouth. I could feel his throat constrict and loosen around my dick, massaging it from the inside. “Holy shit,” I thought as felt him reach up and massage my balls. He alternated between massaging my balls and sucking my dick, slowly reducing me to a writing mess under him. 

He took his mouth away for a minute and continued to pump me. I didn’t even realize my eyes were closed until they opened just now when I felt his mouth pull away. His eyes were blown and his mouth was shiny – God he was a sight to see. My hips bucked into his hand as he twisted his wrist and swiped his thumb over the head. “Frankie,” He breathed out, his voice wrecked. “I wanna make you feel so good. Let me make you feel good.” He ran his fingers up my thigh, his hand still around my dick. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Gee please, just. Don’t stop touching me. Please, just – I don’t think. I want you to make me feel good.” My hand was still tugging on his hair. He kissed my thigh and whispered, “I’m gonna make you feel good,” as he lowered his head again. I opened my legs even more to give him more room. His mouth never came back to my dick, it instead went a little lower and - oh, okay. That was new. I felt his tongue poke at my opening, licking around the puckered skin. My head fell back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he finally slipped his tongue inside. My dick was throbbing in his hand as he worked his tongue in and out of my entrance. I was almost embarrassed at the whimper I made when he stopped pumping me to hold my legs open. My dick sprung up and hit my stomach, leaking onto the skin. The sensations from Gerard’s tongue in my ass made me feel like I was falling apart. He groaned as he tongued me, sending vibrations up my spine. 

Once he had me practically begging underneath him, Gerard took his tongue out and crawled up my body, kissing me hard. And like, okay that was weird but so fucking good at the same time. His hips were circling mine, rubbing our leaking erections all over each other. His lips left mine and he placed his fingers in my mouth. I heard him whisper “oh my god,” as I looked into his eyes and sucked on his fingers, completely wetting them and twirling my tongue around them. When his fingers were almost dripping with spit he took his hand away and I felt him poking at my entrance again. I tensed up as I felt the first finger slide in. He ran his free hand down the side of my face when he saw my discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes were full of concern. His finger almost stilled and I immediately moved my hips down singling for him to keep going. “I’m fine Gee; it’s just been a while.” He bent down to kiss my temple and he pushed his finger further in me. He whispered soothing things in my ear as he continued to stretch me. I almost tensed up again as I felt the second finger join in. He began scissoring them, stretching me even more. “Oh that’s it!” I almost yelled when he angled his fingers and brushed against my sweet spot. His face looked amused as he watched me writhe around, his fingers hitting that same spot over and over. I pushed my face into his neck as he pushed the third finger in. I was rocking my hips in time with his hand, fucking myself on his fingers. 

Once he felt I was finally ready, he took his fingers out, wiping them on the couch. I almost cried at the loss of contact. Gerard pushed my legs up again and lined himself up with my entrance. Our eyes met and I gripped his hips. Gerard spit in his hand and stroked his length, mixing with the cum that had leaked out. His breathing sped up as he increased his movements, making slick noises as he pumped himself. Once he stopped he placed his tip against my entrance. He looked at me one last time as if to ask if I was completely sure. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He leaned down the kiss me and I felt him push into me. I groaned into his mouth and he filled my ass, completely stretching me. He was all the way in when I tensed around his dick.

“You good, sugar?” He rubbed this thumb over my pulse, his voice light and soothing. My face was scrunched up. I took a deep breath and ran my hands up and down his back. I tried not to hiss, “Ye - yeah, Gee. I’m good. Just keep going.” He nodded and kissed my temple and slowly started moving. My breath hitched in my throat as he slid in and out of me. My ass felt like it was on fire but it felt so fucking good. Gerard was lightly panting above me, his eyes closed as he continued his slow movements. I arched my back as the discomfort melted away and was replaced with pleasure. 

I began rocking my hips, meeting his thrusts. I turned my head and placed my mouth on his shoulder, trailing kisses up the side of his neck. “Ugh, faster – you can go faster. Please,” I said, pressing another kiss to his neck. Gerard didn’t waste any time quickening his pace. 

“Fuck, Frank you are so tight,” he grunted. His hands were on either side of my head, lifting his body over mine. I brought my legs up to hook around his ass, forcing him deeper into me. His head rolled back and he pushed in harder. The room was filled with the slick sounds of sex and our moans as we both completely lost ourselves. My fingernails were digging into Gerard’s back. He hissed as I clawed my way down to his ass, leaving behind red, raised lines. I grabbed onto his ass and pulled him closer. Gerard’s arms buckled and he collapsed onto my chest, pressing his face into my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses. I brought a hand up to claw at his shoulder, his hand slipped under my back to keep me arched into his touch. Gerard was hitting my sweet spot with every thrust, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. My dick was leaking all over the place as Gerard’s chest was pressed against it, adding to the friction. I bit down on Gerard’s neck causing him to cry out. 

“Harder,” he growled into my ear. I complied, biting down again, tearing the skin. He spewed a long line of obscenities as I flicked my tongue over the wound and bit him again. I felt my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. Gerard must have been close too, his movements become more and more erratic. 

“Gerard. Gee – fuck. I’m so close. Oh God, I’m,” My head rolled back. Gerard kissed his way up my neck to look into my eyes. His hand snaked between us and he started pumping me in time with him. “C’mon sugar, I want you to cum for me,” his voice was completely shot. I reached up and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him down to push our lips together again. After a few more thrusts I felt him tense up inside me. He cried my named into my mouth as he released inside me, warmth spreading throughout my lower half. His hips twitched as he rode out his orgasm. I bit Gerard’s bottom lip and dug my nails into his back as I came right after him, spilling all over his hand and both of our stomachs. 

Gerard collapsed onto my chest. We lay there, trying to catch our breath, our chests rising and falling in sync. The heat from our skin, mixing with the cool air around us felt intoxicating. Gerard placed little open mouthed kisses on my chest before sliding up to press his face into my neck, pulling the blankets with him. He wrapped the blankets around our bodies and then wrapped his arms around my waist. I had one arm around his waist and one around his shoulders so I could tangle my fingers in his hair. Gerard hummed in satisfaction while my fingers scratched his scalp. I loved the way our legs were tangled together, our bodies fit together like they were made for each other. Every inch of him, every curve and line complimented mine. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while now,” Gerard spoke up. I felt his arms tighten around me. He lifted his head to look at me. My hand slipped down from his hair and I began to caress his cheek. His eyes looked stunning as the flames from the fire made them seem even brighter than usual. 

“So have I. I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember. You’ve always been it for me,” I said. A confession that was more than long overdue. He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me. It was so passionate and intense it almost hurt. Gerard pulled away first, grinning at me while he rested his forehead on mine. 

“So, tell me. Just how truthful was that whole ‘taking your clothes off to keep warm’ spiel, because I still think you’re full of shit,” I smirked up at him. “Gerard threw his head back, laughing. He kissed me one more time before settling back down to rest on my shoulder again. “Admit it; it was just a clever rouse to get me naked.”

“Well… it worked didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my Mibba, re-written and edited. Writing smut is very odd for me so I hope this was enjoyable. Thank you for reading!


End file.
